


What Breaks My Heart

by orsecretholler



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, WTF, What Was I Thinking?, zhenghao was mentioned, zhengkun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsecretholler/pseuds/orsecretholler
Summary: Zhengting is done with Xukun's infidelities





	What Breaks My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a fic with sense --- anw I'm just listening to Parachute's playlist and I have decided to post this shit right here.
> 
>  
> 
> this is a fic of pure wordly shizz
> 
> HMU on twitter @zhengkunelitist

Xukun acted first, crushing their mouths together in a bruising kiss. All Zhengting could do was react, balling a hand in Xukun's shirt to drag him closer as their tongues battled it out. Teeth entered the fray, a moan filtering out as he sank them in the taller man's bottom lip. Xukun growled, a sound so erotic that it shot straight down Zhengting's body like a bullet and he clutched him tighter. A pair of strong hands grabbed his waist a little too rough, but Zhengting didn't care, not when Xukun fit so perfectly between his legs, mouth demanding and fingers almost bruising his hips.  
It felt like a flame ignited under his skin, burning too hot, and the only person who could tame it was Xukun. His hands began forcing Xukun's shirt off, pulling away to lift it over his head. Zhengting raked his nails down his bare back, enjoying the pained hiss that went with it. 

The kisses Xukun trailed down Zhengting's neck turned into bites, one of them hard enough to be more painful than pleasurable, but it made Zhengting moan anyway.  
As soon as his own shirt was taken off, Zhengting wrapped his legs around Xukun's thighs and pulled him forward more. Chest to chest, their mouths met again in an urgent kiss. Zhengting fisted the other man's hair in one hand, tugging hard enough that he cried out a little and it made him smile. Xukun wedged a knee between his legs and pushed until he was splayed across the entire bed, the spiderman bedsheet that he set up a while ago to please his brother Haohao is now on the floor, neglected.

The bed was warm on his skin and Zhengting craved warmth. He was too lost in the hand that landed on his arousal, putting pressure on his growing erection. His hips lifted instinctively and he moaned before it was gone and Xukun was ripping the rest of their clothes off. The skim of denim down his legs was uncomfortable and the air was cool, but soon enough Xukun was crawling over him, muscles shifting under his skin like a predator and this time he did reach out. Xukun laced their fingers together only to move his hand over his head and pin it there. His other hand wrapped around Zhengting's cock, roughly stroking him into full hardness as he arched into the touch.  
Ragged moans laced the air, a desperation Zhengting didn't know he had in him causing him to cling to Xukun, dig fingertips into his back for purchase so he could get closer. He was pressed as flush as he could be to the man above him and it wasn't enough. He needed even more of him. 

Xukun let him suck his fingers explaining that they are not prepared and they need alternatives. Zhengting do as what he asked to, he sucks Xukun's fingers while looking directly to the latter's eyes. "Fuck you're so hot" Xukun matters as he pulled his fingers out and slicked it inside Zhengting's hole, one, two. He stretched Zhengting quickly. It wasn't enough, his muscles not ready, but the weight in his chest and the throbbing between his legs was taking control.

As soon as he was properly slicked, Xukun wasted no time lining up with his ass and pushing in with one strong thrust that had Zhengting's back bowing off the bed and a pained cry falling from his lips. The pain was consuming, burning and ripping and Xukun wasn't stopping. The pace was brutal, hips slapping angrily against his ass and he loved it. His toes curled and his legs gripped against Xukun's sides, slipping against sweaty skin until he hooked his ankles around his back.

Xukun's stare was intense - hard and cold - but he never looked away and Zhengting found he couldn't either. He didn't tear his gaze from the look in his eyes, from the rivulets of sweat running down the side of his face or the swaying of his damp bangs across his forehead every time he slammed forward. 

Everything ached and he felt like he was going to combust as it raced through his veins like poison. He hated how much Xukun is making him feel loved, how much he made him fall for him and how much he needed him. 

Zhengting knew he drew blood when his fingernails tracked down Xukun back involuntarily as he rode ever so close to the finish. He couldn't be bothered to care, body tensing and arching into the man above him when fingers tugged harshly up and down his cock. He yelled out when he came, eyes squeezing shut and Xukun crying out just after. The pressure release was piercing, cascading through him enough to make him spasm and jerk. Xukun stilled above him, giving his face small kisses while muttering I love yous and I can live without yous, breath hot and heavy against his damp skin as they both free fall to rock bottom after soaring so high.

 

When Zhengting looked into Xukun's eyes again, they were the way they should be; soft and caring and so familiar. It forced reality to crash down, panic threatening to take over because this wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. In a rush of strength, he shoved Xukun with both hands, forcing him away as far as he could. Tears blurred his vision as he shook his head, trying valiantly to convince himself that this didn't happen, but the pain was still sharp in his ass and his body was still aching.

"Zhengting?"

"Get out!" 

Memories of Xukun's past affairs rushed back to Zhengting's mind. Why he is so easy?

"Babe?" Xukun tried again, reaching a hand out to try and comfort Zhengting, but it was smacked away.

"Get out." His voice was shaking, but the command was clear.

Xukun doesn't to add more stress to Zhengting so he began pulling on his clothes, but it wasn't fast enough. He needed him out because it was all wrong. He'd fucked up so much. It was taking a lot more control than he thought just to keep his breathing normal.

Xukun reach for him again

"Get out," he whispered

"Babe please -" Xukun started.

 

"I said OUT!"


End file.
